Take me (back)
by ShadowDianne
Summary: The trio I needed to write about after the season's finale. "We are the same, yet we aren't. And if there is something I know about myself is how I never stop. So tell me Em-ma, from whom you want a kiss?"
A/N This is dedicated to the amazing misslane and also consider it a wink and a nod towards the amazing girls on the "Don't miss Swan me" whatsapp group for different reasons. You are all amazing and keep the smutty ideas coming! :P

Take me back

The smell of old books and just the barest hints of cider encircled Regina as the brunette read through the stack of papers she still needed to sign, the day's light long gone at the other side of the room's walls, the studio filled with the warm glow of the multiple lamps Regina had there. Slightly tired eyes were already finishing with a particular tedious explanation that seemed to crawl along the ink lines.

Sighing and taking another sip of her apple cider the woman licked her lips to the taste, blinking and picking up the fountain pen while mentally correcting a few more words on the paper, her right leg over her left under the wooden table of the study, her other hand tapping rhythmically as she read.

It took her a few more minutes to go back to the slowly warming glass that still contained the alcohol, confusion settling on her face as her fingers came back with nothing.

"I must admit" A voice floated from some place to her right, the deep, rich vocals that seemed to curl around her ears making her shudder, the anger and lustfulness behind that accent impossible to mistake nor forget. "That I would have never pegged you for a lover of irony, dear"

"You know that we both love the touch of a good placed bribe" Regina replied, turning and arching a brow at the sight of the sultry smirk of none other by the Evil Queen.

The woman had changed into something less bulky than when she had last seen her, the red velvet of the dress, low cut and showing just enough of her figure for Regina to look at it curiously, curled around her body like a glove, accentuating just as much as it hid. The mayor's doppelganger mirrored the brow's arch of Regina as a crueler smirk appeared on her face. The glass of cider sat on her right hand, her lips glistening with just-sipped-liquid.

"Delicious I must say" She approved, nodding before leaving the glass on top of the wooden desk with a quiet thud. Reclining herself on the chair she was seated on, a similar pose Regina had been holding until now, she just waited as her older self rose from her own seat, curled hands slowly turning into fists, magic already crackling inside of her older version.

"I wouldn't do that"

Regina merely tilted her head, a smirk already in place as she showed the beginning of a fireball dancing on the slowly unclenching fist of her right hand.

"Tell me a reason of why I shouldn't" She replied, her voice echoing through the studio even if she didn't raise it. Lowering her head, letting the flames flicker through her face, shadows growing on her cheeks, she stared at the woman in front of her, who just brushed her knee with two long fingers and waited, her cocked brow still in place.

"We know that is not the most intelligent movement to attack me right now, not in this place, not" She emphasized, standing from her chair, seeming about to tower the mayor with the height the dress gave her. "When I can hurt so many people you care about with just a flick of my hand."

Regina swallowed seizing the Queen as she thought on the possibility of actually taking her in a fight. She wasn't rusty but the Queen was merciless whereas she had become mellower on her magic's use. However, not wanting to give in, not just yet at least, she squared her shoulders and let the fire on her hand disappear, the ball leaving behind a minute spark that danced between her fingertips for a second under the smug eyes of the Queen.

"So we haven't lost everything" The monarch murmured, in wonder or in open curiosity was something Regina didn't dwell on it.

"What do you want?"

Tired tones where the Queen had used strong ones echoed on the room's walls, perhaps not as powerful as before but equally intimidating, a reminiscence of the woman she had been. The woman that was now watching her. The woman who answered her by moving even closer, touching her older self jaw and tilting it towards her right, as if she was about to inspect her. Regina for her part waited, hands tightening now as she crossed her arms, pose impeccable, back straight as a rod.

"I'm curious about you" The whispered words, red lips saying them in quick succession of puffs of air, each one hitting Regina just like she had once know how to do it, made the mayor's throat to clench. Gone was the rage she had known from this part of herself. Which meant that the intrigue was real.

"Yes, I'm curious" The royal woman kept talking, her left hand coming to touch that tilted cheek, a swipe of an impressively sharp yet short fingernail that had Regina waiting for the next words. "Curious about what kind of woman are you, the kind of woman" - And then she just grabbed the other brunette's chin and straightened the brunette's head with one forceful movement- "That has weakness, that waited for me in a strange town just to have another woman put me in shackles"

There it was, the rage, the open pit of wrath that had become her primary force back in the enchanted forest. It was there, almost in the surface, rising, bubbling. And even if Regina in any other situation would have free herself she just waited, knowing that her younger self still expected a comeback, still expected a fight.

"I'm curious about that other woman, about the way you seem to swell" –This time the tone raised mockingly until the voice seemed to be at the point of cracking "With pride just by looking at her. You tried to kill me because of her and that" The Queen whispered, closer, closer, much closer, her body heat now caressing's Regina's. "Is in what you failed"

That was the moment when Regina surged forward, her magic cracking between their bodies, swelling and visible, sparkles that seemed to dance on her skin before they sunk on the woman's chest, chest pushed forward by that dress she remembered herself using multiple times.

Unfortunately, the Queen saw it coming, transforming the attack into a cloud of simple grey fog that was scattered by an invisible wind that run over the little studio, the forgotten cider trembling inside its tumbler as that happened.

"Yes" The royal woman stated as if nothing had occurred, her grasp still firm but transforming into something that almost looked a caress. Brown eyes seeming to melt under the glow lights as she breathed deeply, voice opening once again to wonder. "I'm quite curious, about her and ourselves"

"What do you want?" Regina rasped out. And no, she wasn't afraid, she was never afraid, having being trapped inside of herself for far too many years with the memories of something she still loathed to think about certainly came in handy. And yet…

Licking her lips, she stared at the Queen, who somehow seemed to be unable to answer that simple question, irises flashing, the touch of purple and red that she remembered carefully applying each day on her face just making her jaw to reflect the glow of the lights, pupils twinkling as she took on her own figure.

"I didn't recognize what it was until I was forced to leave" The queen finally answered, voice mellow, softer, but still holding an edge of malice that kept Regina alert. As she talked the other brunette's hand had started to wander, one coming back to the royal woman's side, the other touching the patch of skin around Regina's ear, the caress lengthening as it did their conversation. "And then, it hit me. Love"

The word came out as if it was a terrible curse, lips curling in disgust, in hatred, the spitted word staring pitifully back at Regina.

"You are in love with her"

"I'm…"

"You are" The Queen continued, not even seeming to register Regina's interruption. "Which is what makes all of this even more interesting"

"You want to know why I'm here?" She resumed and this time it was no mistake the kind of look she gave to Regina, the mayor's hands now resting on the tables edge, curling and keeping her standing as the royal version of herself kept talking, her body now inching closer, her chest and stomach brushing against her own. "Think you will be able to handle me?"

And Regina had done unspeakable things and she still could remember almost all of them but she also knew that the Queen was giving her, perhaps, a simple way out. Way out she knew she could try to use. Yet, she also knew herself, not only the woman that was standing in front of her. Woman who certainly wanted to know more about…

Emma.

"I always will be able to handle you"

And just like that the Queen surged forward, the soft caress transforming into a tight grip as she pushed their lips together, a kiss being exchanged, cupric, metallic flavor soon enough hitting Regina as she felt a sharp tug on her lips. And as much as the movement surprised her the pain soon enough transformed into a pant as the Queen's hand went from her face to her own hips, a smirk on those brown eyes that were her own staring back at her as they parted.

"Is quite interesting, don't you think? To taste ourselves"

The whispered sentence, made in the most slowest way Regina ever remember talking, didn't had the probably expected effect on her. However, she remained still as the Queen's hand started to wander once again, the fabric of the suit she had chosen to wear being rumpled by her fingers.

"What are you trying to say?" She found herself asking, her hands gripping the edge of the desk stronger than before, licking her lips as the Queen chuckled.

"I want to test how far you are willing to go to deny that you love that woman" The way the words seemed to be transformed into the Queen's mouth made Regina want to close her eyes and just shut her off. But she knew she couldn't. Just like she knew she was trapped. Trapped and a second away of being kissed or kiss once again her own self.

"I…" She started, not even finishing the sentence as the Queen's hands started to caress her body once again, not enough to make her show any skin, but to let her know how she was in charge.

"Spare me the excuses, you are afraid. Afraid and weak, just like your love makes you. But at least, if you are truly me, then you will know that taking what's ours is what made us strong"

The voice was filled with hatred, with burning rage, with perhaps a touch of something that Regina could identify as curious jealousy.

"You are wrong"

"And yet you aren't complaining, are you?"

And no, she wasn't, she wasn't as the Queen's right knee, clothed in that dress she remembered touching herself with, remembered being treated on it like the Queen she had been, pushed between her own legs. Warm hands touching her arms, the buzz of magic mirrored by the one she could feel and see on every pore of the Queen's body, crackling, just a touch away, a bolt waiting for its freedom.

"Of what? Of this?" She asked, trying to win an upper hand on the situation. The caresses were gentle, gentler than she remembered being back in the enchanted forest. Still, the way fingers grazed the patches of skin that were visible told her more than what the Queen was actually saying.

Jealousy, need, want. At the end that had been her main motivations, hadn't it?

Her train of thoughts was stopped by that right hand, bringing back their mouths together once again. This time she answered the kiss, bruising and sharp in the same way the Queen had been just a minute before.

"Why do you care?" She finally asked, lips against lips, faint brushes as she breathed in the scent of magic her younger self oozed in what seemed to be circular waves, a trail she was aware she also left behind.

And she knew the reason, more or less. As much as she suspected that the Queen was just trying to see how depraved, how far, she was into darkness, into light, into that spectrum she had learnt to hate long ago. The kisses could mean nothing. But the words…

And if the Queen wanted from herself a taste of what she truly was, a somewhat egotistical need of touch and sense what she had become so be it. Emma was a different matter. One she didn't want to touch.

Because it hurt.

"You may be weak and certainly a nuisance" The Queen brought her back to the present with a chuckle, cold and yet vibrant. "But I can't stand the sight of us being deprived of what we want just because you seem unable to voice it"

Oh, there it was.

And Regina knew that she had had thousand words of saying why she didn't want to dwell on Emma, why the Queen was in fact mistaken. But perhaps a part of her actually saw the opportunity like what it was, a chance. As flimsy as it was.

"She is with someone else"

The pirate, one that not even… She stopped there, lips turning into a tight line as the Queen chuckled, laughed, lust and need mixing together. A reflection perhaps of her own true self.

The mayor shook her head; she didn't want to go there. Not today.

But the words she had said to Emma, about needs and dreams and hopes and hunger remained. She had perhaps played with words and hid the meaning well enough, but the face of the Queen was still a mirror, her own mirror.

A mirror that was now eyeing her, looking like a cat ready to pounce, or perhaps a panther.

"Well, you aren't telling me anything that will make me stop thinking that you indeed want to bed her." Moving a step back she touched her own chin, feigning confusion. "Or would that be fuck her?"

"Don't you dare"

If she let her fear show the Queen didn't comment on it, even though she was now gloating, walking in the middle of the studio and letting Regina to coil just in front of the wooden surface of the table.

And Regina knew she shouldn't be wanting, she shouldn't be thinking about the blonde, about the picture the kiss of her own self, the words of her own self, had put on her mind. But she did.

And so as she finally marched, as tall as she was, as terrible as she was with the power of mayor and witch she was, trying to shake off the phantom touch of hands caressing her. The image of Emma touching her, below her, moving, gasping, panting, mouthing the words she just wanted to hear.

"Oh, I'm going to do much more than just dare, dear. I'm going to make you see what actually needs to be done."

And with those last words the Queen closed their distance, took her between her arms and kissed her as the room was filled with purple fog, effectively stopping Regina and making her gasp as a figure appeared on the chair the Queen had used a few minutes before, her hands tied to the chair's arms by a seeming quite easy spell and yet one Regina knew Emma was going to find impossible to unmade.

The blonde blinked, trying to recognize where she was until she saw Regina's figure in front of her, toppled that with a smirking Queen who seemed seconds away of kissing her older self. Which she did.

Twice, as ravenously as she had done before.

"Re…?" The blonde started, causing the Queen to move away from the mayor and look triumphantly at her.

"How… what are you doing here? And the question was not fueled by worry and Regina almost smiled with fondness for that. For the way Emma strained against the chair, all leather jacket and boots and jeans and a part of her wondered why was she still up. Just for a second though since the Queen soon enough walked towards her and makes her take a step, worried herself.

And when she started to talk Regina felt the prickling sensation of magic and need and shame all over again.

"How doesn't matter, as for what I'm here, I need you to answer a question, a rather easy one, one that you are even thinking yourself"

Emma just stared at her, defiant, green eyes blazing and Regina couldn't stop herself on smiling, even if it's just to herself, thankful that Emma didn't seem to be afraid of the Queen's words.

Until the Queen put her hands on the armchair and moved closer to Emma that is, the blonde now looking at her with just a bit of blush dusting her cheeks. Enough for Regina to close her eyes and think back on a time where they have been just mayor and stranger.

"What would you do if I asked you who you would want to kiss? What would you do, savior? What would do you want?"

It was a question, one Regina would have never thought on herself to be asking Emma, one she wanted to consider ludicrous, one that, if she needed to be truthful, wanted to know about.

And the Queen too judging by the smug smile and the hungry stare she was giving Emma, her breasts straining against the fabric of her dress as she breathed in.

"That's…" The blonde tried to speak, unable to though.

"We are the same, yet we aren't. And if there is something I know about myself is how I never stop. So tell me Em-ma, from whom you want a kiss?" And then, just as quick as she had kissed Regina before the Queen moved forward, grabbing the blonde's neck and kissing her, long, sensuous, teeth biting the bottom lip of the seated woman, eliciting what seemed to be a moan from where Regina still was waiting, unable to move. Standing, wide-eyed.

The Queen grasped the lapels of the blonde's jacket, parting them, letting even more neck exposed as she licked, bite her until Emma grunted, her whole body shaking. "Or do you happen to want both of us?"

The idea was enough for Emma to look at Regina, her eyes now dark, much darker than what Regina had seen on her back when the younger woman had been the Dark One. Still, the hunger she saw there was the same, a need, a craving, she could still feel inside and reflected on the Queen's eyes.

And it was perhaps a trick, or just her own lips wanting to taste but she gazed on Emma's eyes, wishing for having the answer to the question the Queen had done. Wishing for having more.

And Emma's neck was red, bite mark already visible on her pale skin. The vein on her neck pulsed, thrummed, and Regina could do nothing but wonder, wonder what would be to suck it, to taste Emma, not just through the Queen's mouth but by herself.

Queen broke the spell by touching Emma's sternum, splaying her fingers just enough to touch the blonde's breasts that seemed to strain the fabric but not touching the woman's nipples above the clothes, the peek of the white tank top Regina had been so fond of even if it was just a truth revealed to herself making Regina want to look away. Which she didn't.

"You want that?" Voice deep, sweet almost, caressing the blonde's skin, trickling all over her like honey. "Or do you want another taste?"

Regina took a step towards them, ready to intervene, trying to make herself look away from the image of Emma saying yes, of Emma finally naked, of Emma and herself, alone, finally alone. Away…

"I want you"

For a second Regina thought she had just been tricked by her own imagination but when Emma mouthed the words again, sound coming out of them in a deep, tremulous voice Regina had never heard on her, she realized that she hadn't imagined them.

"I want you"

It was low, soft, real. And Regina wondered what you was referring Emma until the blonde looked at her and there was recognition and scorching words that had never get said. And acceptance. And just the kind of panic she had seen on Emma every time they had moved too close to the truth.

"All the people I love"

For a second it seemed that the answer wasn't good enough for the Queen but at the end the royal woman moved back, the ropes disappearing with her as she let Emma stand from the chair and smirk at the two of them.

"Go ahead then, kiss her"

And Regina knew that they could have attacked the royal woman on the spot, she knew that the answer would be to pretend that this, that everything hadn't happened. But the marks were still on Emma's neck and there still was that look on Emma's eyes. And whereas it wasn't an answer it was something.

The feel of Emma's hands over her shoulders what was made her look at the woman, nervous, but never afraid.

"Can I?"

The question wasn't voiced but the two of them knew that it was there and just like that Emma moved towards her, her lips hovering over hers, not touching, just a second away, the feel of her breath passing between them enough for Regina to lick her own and kiss Emma's. Gentle, slow. Dragging the bottom lip over Emma's upper one she just smiled as she felt Emma leaning on the kiss, her whole body seeming about to explode, to combust.

Her sex clenched as she heard the Queen's laugh, the promise of what the other woman would do to them now clear than ever as Emma finally answered to her kisses, tongue now quick and just enough for them to start grasping each other clothes, still standing but not enough, never enough.

It just took them a nod and a mutter to have the Queen kissing Emma's neck from behind, clothes disappearing as soon as the royal woman entered into play. The two brunettes touching, caressing, coming from between her breasts to her back, grasping, writing their names on the fair skin with nails and teeth. The blonde's cries as Regina licked her nipples, as the Queen grabbed her breasts and squeezed them, as Regina grabbed her ass, as the Queen grinded on her shamelessly, filling the studio, the empty echoes that it brought back signaling to Regina's hazed mind that the walls had been enchanted.

"I love you"

The admission was caught between a kiss and a moan as a strong hand (The Queen's?) grabbed her neck, three more hands touching either her ass or her sex, her clit, swollen, ready, just trembling, her legs long ago having given up as the three of them were already on the studio's floor.

Regina still didn't know which you Emma was referring to, or even if she was just referring to a particular one at all. She just moved her digits a little bit faster until Emma came, a scream leaving the blonde's lips that the queen quickly engulfed with a kiss.

And that was enough.


End file.
